deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor X Kamui Tokinomiya
The 12th Doctor (Doctor Who) X Kamui Tokinomiya (Arcana Heart).png|BHMKain The Doctor VS Kamui Tokinomiya.png|Apro319 The Doctor X Kamui Tokinomiya is a What-If Episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring The Doctor Portrayed by Peter Capaldi. Description Doctor Who X Arcana Heart! Two Time mastered entities finally meet in battle! Will The Doctor, his cleverness, and his Sonic Screwdriver (Maybe even a Spoon?) make for an interesting fight, or will Kamui, and her Katana; Tamayorihime, slash through more than mere flesh? Note I'll be using The 12th Iteration of the Doctor for this one. Anyone who cares to respect my statement may stay, otherwise, I recommend watching Season 8 of the Current Doctor Who series to examine his flawed, yet amazing personality Peter Capaldi seems to pull off every time... Interlude Wiz: Time: It has many identities, and even one can master it without notice, or even abuse its power inexplicitly. Boomstick: You said something? I couldn't help but seeing these two time warriors abuse time for the sake of JUSTICE! What could be better than that? PRACTICALLY NOTHING. Wiz: The Doctor, The Last of the Time Lords. Boomstick: AND Kamui Tokinomiya, Thousan Years Protector, and Arcana Maiden of Time! Wiz: Many regulations are to be in effect for this fight. While both combatants can pause time, they can't travel through it for any and EVERY reason. Also, either combatant can enter the TARDIS, but is not allowed to operate it. Cheating death by Regeneration is also not allowed, thus The Doctor can't use his regenerations. Finally, Companions can't interrupt meaning whatever is with The Doctor at the time, and Konoha, who Kamui treats as though she is her guardian is out too. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. The Doctor Wiz: Space. The last place to find an opponent to fight. The place: Gallifrey, a planet once thriving with life, now destroyed. With carnage of such atrocities like Daleks- Dalek: EXTERMINATE! Wiz: Cybermen- Cyberman: Prepare to be UPGRADED! Wiz: This kind of technology is further evidence the idea of Aliens are very much alive. Boomstick: But none more sleek, and awesome than the Time Lord; MORE SO, the last of them! The 11th Doctor: Yowza. Wiz: Actually, that's not the Doctor we'll be using. Instead, we'll be focusing on the 12th and FINAL Doctor. Sorry Matt Smith fans. Boomstick: But for the select few who care, you'll be amazed! Wiz: This variant of The Doctor only lasted a season so far, and he's already proven to be a match against the rest of his predecessors. Boomstick: Also, even though he can be witty, he has a threatening demeanor. Hell, he trapped poor Clara Oswald because his Sonic Screwdriver can only do so much for lifting weight! Wiz: It should already be noted that a Time Lord's muscle mass is more amazing than that of an Olympic Weightlifter- Boomstick: Or Data of Star Trek the Next Generation! Wiz: Right. But his true power lies within his Signature Sonic Screwdriver. Boomstick: Now, before we go further into the Doctor's signature tool, keep in mind he doesn't always had this tool in his arsenal. Take the 4th Doctor from the days of yore, portrayed by Tom Baker. He had many tools in that bag, but only a regular screwdriver is in there! Wiz: In fact, it wasn't until the 9th Doctor when we saw the popularity of the Sonic Screwdriver; Who, only lasted one season. Boomstick: Poor Christopher Eleccson... Wiz: This tool can analyze Data for the Doctor to use for future reference. It can even be used for a light, and even destroy small spacecraft, which is obviously impossible, as this isn't a weapon that can over- WHAT. Boomstick: What it can't affect is wood. There is nothing to analyze in there! And not even The Doctor's spoon can stop it! Wiz: But The Doctor has a lot of Physical/Mental ability that surpasses that of Humans. He can potentially have Deadeye aim, at someone, and shoot point blank, and still kill. Boomstick: Or in the case of Him X Robin Hood, in a duel of ARROWS no less, Their arrows split each other's arrows, until Doc's had enough! The 12th Doctor: This is getting silly...! BOOM! Wiz: Hell, you could even say a spoon can deflect singular bullets from a pistol, or resist steel from a sword. Doctor Who has indeed done them all. But not only is he a combat expert, and has mastered the Sonic Screwdriver, His intellect is near perfect. Boomstick: IN FACT, the only opponent he can lose to in any game is eiter his FORMER Robot Dog, K9, and himself! And I dunno about you, everybody, BUT I'VE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW THIS ALIEN BYPASSES OTHERWISE IMPOSSIBLE TO AVOID SITUATIONS WITH EASE! We've attempted the same scenarios in real life. Trust us BBC, IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY. Wiz: It seems his wit must be his biggest weapon of intelligence, because the 10th, and 11th Doctors evaded regeneration because of this. Boomstick: Um... Can we get to the plusses please? I can't help but imagine the stupidity I'll be forced into because BBC America brought this to the USA... Wiz: It should be noted The Doctor (The 12th in tis case) has only gotten smarter, and more powerful than ever. Even as he permanently lost his youthfulness now, his speed, strength and stamina is better than a normal human. Boomstick: Despite their former enemyship, the Centaurians, who were enemies of The Doctor FOR YEARS, ultimately made peace as a result of giving up one of their own. He ultimately was part of a conference regarding The Doctor's NAME, and even fought off Robots with organic parts! Holy... crap! Wiz: The Doctor even seems to know so much about Time, and Space, it questions our own History, and Science elements. How does Steven Moffat, an episode writer of the show do it? Boomstick: BUT, the worst has yet to come. Even with Two hearts, The Doctor can feel a lot of pain even with one heart damaged! Talk about DOUBLE CARDIAC ARREST! Wiz: Even just puncturing or even ripping out of The Doctor's hearts will kill him beyond what he can expect. As the Eleventh Doctor, he almost lost to his Cyberman form, which was defeated by use of his Sonic Screwdriver. Boomstick: ONE MAJOR FLAW HE HAD was he wanted The Master, yes there is another Time Lord, to help The Doctor. If it weren't for the Final Iteration, he would want help from her, yes, The Master was a Man, but before she died she was a Woman, He would need help forever. Wiz: No matter what iteration of the Doctor is, no matter how old, or young, the Doctor will be in our Heart and Soul of Nostalgia... Boomstick: Unless one Arcana Maiden can end ALL the Nostalgia Whoring... The 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over 2,000 years. I've made many mistakes. It's about time that I did something about that... Kamui Tokinimiya Wiz: Long ago, before our civilization cared much less for magic, there is a World unlike our own. Perhaps 1000 years prior to the First Arcana Heart Game, The Legendary Elemental Arcanas fought some of the worst evils of all... As war plagued the streets of Japan, the Legendary Arcana Maidens fought for their lives to save all that ever was... Ultimately, Good prevailed, at a cost of many, MANY lives. Thankfully, the one remaining Legendary Maiden survived the carnage only to be awoken by her Arcana of Time: Anutpuda. When that day comes, all hell will break loose again, and a New generation of Arcana Maidens would need her help more than ever. Her name... is Kamui Tokinomiya. (*Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) Boomstick: WHAT!!! That's FUCKING BULLSHIT! A friggen High-Schooler saved what's left of the EARTH!!!? Wiz: As a matter of Fact, Yes! Kamui has assisted the New generation of Arcana Maidens to this day, and is an ally of Heart Aino. Boomstick: fucking... pink-haired... heart-shaped ahoge... WHORE!!! Wiz: Kamui is known as the Thousand Year Protector, and has a sword built just for her; A soul slashing monstrosity of a sword that is called "Tamayorihime". Boomstick: SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DID TAMAGOTCHI BECOME ROYALTY TO THE JAPS!? Wiz: Incorrect. Tamagotchi has nothing to do with it. Tamayorihime is a Katana that cuts through AETHER, an elemental substance within souls, without cutting the skin, or flesh. Boomstick: I fear this... But then again, at least we don't have to see brains blown up, or blood and gore! Wiz: It's worse than it sounds. When one's soul is destroyed, that person doesn't go to Heaven, nor Hell, rendering them as nothing but a hollow shell. Boomstick: AW CRAP!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH!? Wiz: Let's let her skill set decide how dangerous she is... Koufu is Kamui's Counter move. Depending on what variant she uses, she can counter Low, Standard, or two differing Air attacks. Boomstick: DAMN, Hakumen isn't gonna like this... Wiz: Uruma has a dependant startup, and afterwards, depending on how far she goes, can either be a hit or miss slash. Even if it doesn't hit the opponent, it can stop the opponents attack sometimes... Boomstick: This is confusing Compa fans already, and she sexually harassed Neptune. Wiz: I don't think anybody wanted to read that... Boomstick: I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS, COMPA! YOU MADE A LAVENDER HAIRED CUTIE DEPRESSED, AND HER IDIOCY HAS SHIFTED TO FUCKING DEPRESSION! LOOK WHAT YOUR IDOL HAS DONE!! Wiz: ... Anyways, Kanna is a sword drawing move that can slash, or even sweep the enemy from their feet! Boomstick: I BETTER HOPE WHEN THE DAY COMES WHEN COMPA FIGHTS NEPTUNE, THE LATTER ANNIHILATES HER!!! Wiz: Tenza is an aerial crescent slash that slams the opponent to the ground, and depending on what variant is used, can slash 1-3 times. Boomstick: RAPE MY FAVORITE KLUTZ-''' Wiz: We get it! Compa is evil! Now shut up already! '''Boomstick: ... okay... Wiz: Wazabane is an aerial move that DIVEBOMBS the opponent, while Habaki shoots a projectile at the opponent at varying ranges. Boomstick: BUT, it doesn't end there! each of those moves has an upgraged version thanks to Kamui's Kunugi! At a cost of some health, Kunugi powers up your specials, and overtime, you can gain that life back! Wiz: Such powered up moves include: Kagesuki increasing the power and speed of Uruma, Sazarashi turns Kanna into a 3 hit move, Seizan broadens the range of Tenza's reach of attack, and Finally, Kodama stores the button you used until you use it, ore you get hit, or block. Boomstick: And that's NOT EVEN THE END OF IT! Wiz: Muon slashes through the opponent, and knocks them down, while Horobi allows Kamui to do her best Sephiroth impression. Boomstick: DON'T DO IT! You know HOW MUCH that moment made me sob my fucking eyes out! And if it didn't to you, YOU ARE A HOLLOW MONSTER! Wiz: We haven't even gotten to the Critical Heart, or even the DAMNED move list for Kamui's arsenal! Boomstick: Shit. Wiz: Shi Matsuri requires a counter to be hit to use it, but it is one of the most powerful Critical Hearts EVER. Boomstick: One slash... ONE FUCKING SLASH CAUSES ABSOLUTE ANNIHILATION!!! Wiz: What Boomstick is trying to say is: one slash will kill anyone who hits that counter. THERE IS A REASON ONE OF KAMUI'S PALLETES MAKES HER LOOK LKE HAKUMEN... Boomstick: Screw Jin Kisaragi! Kamui Tokinomiya is the one true Hakumen! Wiz: But we haven't even begun to talk about Kamui's Arcana! Boomstick: UUUUAAAAGH!!! Wiz: Impurity makes even a back dash dangerous by making a double of Kamui that, when hit, the opponent will pause for a bit, while causality creates charged doubles that attack after you, making this Passive ability, YES, this is passive, unpredictable. Boomstick: Freedom from Bondage is Anutpada's only special. It is a floating orb that can be used as a shield, but can be reflected right back. Watch out Kamui... Wiz: Emptiness teleports is opposed to other Arcana which simply allows Homing Cancels, whereas infinite Light traps the opponent in time for quite awhile. Boomstick: Freedom from Words is one hell of an Extend Force! Kamui is faster, & I dunno who, or what can keep up! Wiz: Finally (AND WE PROMISE TOO.), Original Unproducedness will make you say: Za Waruwho? It pauses time for 8 seconds, which is an eternity in a fighting game. Boomstick: BUT ONE FLAW: IT'S SOOOOOO FUCKING SLOW THE BUILD UP!!! Wiz: Despite arguably being one of the better Arcana Blazes, 3 seconds of build time also seems like forever, you would expect the Arcana Maiden of Time to learn from somebody like Dio Brando and his STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD ABILITY. Boomstick: Are we done with the moves? I can't take much more of this! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Thank FRICKEN whatever caused my Compa Tourette's! Wiz: We don't want to hear from it! Boomstick: Sorry... DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles